Chocolate Icecream
by kitsunemaniac2341
Summary: What will happen when Hiei and Kurama go out for chocolate icecream! Will romance finally build between the firey duo or will Hiei reject Kurama entirely! Find out! LEMONZ INCLUDED


Kurama took his long tool and began excavating through Hiei's muddy cavern. He reared his hardened protrusion of manflesh and slammed it in to Hiei's muddy cavern, shuddering as the dry tightness of the smaller demon's anus pulled his urethra open. Kurama kissed his panting lover on the forehead and pulled out, only to notice feces in his urethral opening.

"Hn. Sorry," the fire demon offered, turning away at the sight of his own waste. All of the sudden, Kurama's gooey ejaculate started leaking out of Hiei's puckered hole in a very loud manner.

Hiei's cheeks were graced by a dusty pink color as he realized what was about to happen, but he couldn't stop it. He farted. Loudly. Kurama's semen blew out of his anus in a random pattern, some of it sprinkling back on to the Kistune.

"HIEI," Kurama exclaimed. But it was too late. The semen had covered him and entered his mouth. The taste sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. He was turned on. Again. His meat stick was ready for another round with the fire demon and Hiei's entrance, still dripping with sperm, had no choice but to obey him.

Hiei put his hand against Kurama's chest in opposition. "Wait," he said, "I saw this thing on the Internet, where we fuck each other's butts at the same time." Kurama's brows drew in confusion, but he was up for anything. Nearly 10 minutes later, Hiei and Kurama found themselves forming a geometric pattern of failing dual buttfuckery.

"O-oh Hiei, our holes are being filled at the same time. I'm going to blow my load," Kurama said, slamming his eager rod into Hiei once more.  
>"H-hn... I know," Hiei moaned louder this time, fucking Kurama with equal force. However, the thrusting caused Kurama's tender sack to be squished between them, painfully, causing him to scream. Hiei found his release anyway, ignoring the kitsune clawing at his face.<p>

Hiei ignored his pained lover and lay down to snuggle with Kurama's favorite blanket. Kurama was pissed. Not only was his nutsack squished, Hiei was getting semen and blood on his favorite blanket. Not to mention his usually floral scented room now smelled like chinese food and anus.

Kurama positioned himself to spoon Hiei and waited for him to fall asleep. His baby maker was growing stiff at the thought of copulating with Hiei while he slept. He only pray that the hard erection would not wake his sleeping lover. Once unconscious, he slowly entered Hiei with no more lubrication than the beads of sweat that had gathered at his hole. He held his breath, making his head past the ring of muscle, then sheathing himself completely inside.

Hiei frowned in his sleep and shifted. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief, and began to thrust gently. Oddly though, Hiei was still frowning as though he were concentrating. Kurama's body froze with icy terror as he felt the hot runny substance seep around his manflesh and out of Hiei's butthole, firmly coating Kurama's pelvis. Hiei had shat on Kurama's dick in his sleep, mistaking the similar sensation of anal sex for a bowel movement.

"Shit," he whispered. Shit was right. He had fecal matter all over his body, but somehow... he didn't care. In fact, the warmth and wetness made it easier for him to thrust in and out of Hiei, but the smell was repulsive. He reached over on the nightstand and carefully removed the cap off of a scented lubricant. Kurama squeezed it in his hands and ran it through Hiei's hair. He decided he would bury his face in his lover's hair as he fucked his poop soaked ass.

Kurama went to town, thrusting harder and harder. Shit wasn't so terrible after all. In no time Kurama came hard in to Hiei's fecal smattered mud cave. He pulled out, sated, and rested on his back. He felt glorious. Hiei on the other hand, woken by Kurama's final thrust, turned over to see Kurama lounging next to him with his half-flaccid penis and body slathered with shit.

Hiei ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"What the?" Hiei sniffed his fingers only to realize it was the strawberry scented lubricant they had bought. The bastard. He instantly fell asleep and Hiei's ass let out another obnoxious fart accompanied with a generous amount of feces to boot. His ass hurt. He had no control over it. He didn't care anymore. He sat up and positioned his anus above Kurama's face. The kitsune awoke at the putrid smell only to hear, "Surprise," as his nose was engulfed by Hiei's dripping anus.<p>

Surprise indeed. In fact, Kurama was so surprised that he inhaled sharply though his nose on accident and sucked some hang on feces in to his nostril and even towards the back of his throat. Hiei threw his head back and laughed as the kitsune thrashed in disgust beneath him. Gaining some amount of strength, Kurama pushed the smaller demon off of his face and proceeded to hold him down. "So you enjoy things inside of nasal passages, Hiei?" The kitsune grabbed his shit covered dick and put the urethral opening to Hiei's nose, pissing in it.

His nostril was being filled up with Kurama's urine. He was using Hiei as his own toilet. The thought somehow aroused Hiei and he damned himself for that too. Piss was now flowing out his other nostril and also poured down his throat. Unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei had been gathering vomit with every heave of his chest from gagging at the urine. Hiei was ready to blow. Kurama finished and knelt down to Hiei.  
>"How was that?" He teased.<br>Hiei launched his vomit at his partner's face, covering it entirely.

The both of them froze. Kurama would have stared back at the tiny demon if his eyes werent covered in stomach chunks."Hiei, I..."  
>Hiei smirked in victory. "Yes?"<br>"I don't think I've ever been more aroused in my life."  
>"W-what?"<br>Without warning Kurama's right hand reached up to smear the vomit off of his face, then to Hiei's penis. Kurama pumped seductively. "Feel it Hiei. Feel our mingling bodily wastes on your hot man rod. Feel this pleasure with me,"

Hiei's cream filled meat stick twitched with delight and instantly came to life under Kurama's deft hands. The vomit coating his dick gave delicious texture and Kurama lowered his head on his partner's groinstalk and engulfed it, purposely making himself gag. He vomited on his partners lap to show his appreciation.  
>"See my love? See all the money we've wasted on lubricant?" Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and lowered his ass down on the rod, hugging it with the tight muscles. "Make love to me, Hiei! Make my ass pour poopy like yours!"<p>

"I never knew such vulgarity ever would come out of your mouth, Kurama," Hiei somehow managed to respond in between thrusts inside his pooper.

Kurama was almost too embarrassed to respond and turned his face to the side in an attempt to avoid any eye contact. Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch again, feeling the need to vomit. Before he knew it he had started thinking of all kinds of things. He wondered about the weather the next day, reminisced about how he and Hiei got to this point, thought about the homework he had put off, and started thinking of solutions to how he would clean his sheets of all the vomit and feces. As Hiei thrust inside Kurama again and again, he was slowly becoming lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't until Hiei said something to him that he was brought back to the reality of their meat-missile mud bath escapades.

"Kurama, say something for me."

Kurama just loved Hiei's commanding sex voice. "What is it?"

The smaller man whispered a request that was barely audible, however his lover had heard. "Don't say it until it's the right time, or you'll fuck it up."

The fox nodded. Hiei's muscles were tensing beneath the caked on layers of barf and dookie and he was getting ready to blow his load. His head sank back and he reviled in the feeling of bodily fluids on the pillow mixing with his already gunky hair. "O-oh god Kurama..."

"OH GOD, THE CHIMNEY SWEEP IS HERE! FUCK YEAH HIEI THE CHIMNEY SWEEP IS HERE!" Kurama shouted for his lover as he shot his hot seed in to the messy rectum.

Hiei rode the aftershock of his orgasm while screaming out, "GONNA SWEEP THAT POOP CHUTE BITCH, NNGH UHHGAUUHGH."

"SWEEP IT, SWEEP IT!"

Kurama found release in his ass instead of his cock. The vile brown mess coated Hiei once more. He leaned down and nestled his face in his hair, "I should really clean your chimney more often. It gets messy so easily..."

Hiei lifted himself off Kurama and scraped off some of the fecal matter with the side of his hand, "Kurama?" he called out.

Silence.

"Tch. Must have passed out." Hiei hopped into the shower, cleaned himself, and dried off. Instead of helping Kurama with his now colorful shit stained room, he simply left through the window.

If only Kurama had known the outcome in advance...

Shiori was naturally an early riser . It was Saturday morning and she decided she would get all the house chores out of the way. Stepping outside to take a breath of fresh air, she took in the scent of the garden Shuichi had been growing since his childhood. The air smelled of morning dew, roses, lilies, sakura, and... shit? Where the hell was that coming from?

Shiori gagged and vowed to find the putrid source. She followed the scent in various directions, going back when the trail died off. Suddenly she spied her son's window open. For some reason... she felt that window would have all the answers. She ran inside, up the stairs to Kurama's room.

Locked.

She knew something was going on in there. Shiori could smell that odor from a mile away at this point. She tried pounding on the door and calling his name to no avail. Was he even in there? Did he sneak out?

Shiori would find out. She searched for a ladder outside and set it on the side of the house gently, hoping to finally catch Kurama doing something bad. She had always wondered why the boy never caused commotion like normal teenagers. She climbed up, heart racing as the scent almost threw her backwards from how strong. She climbed up, finally reaching the window and witnessed her son, naked on the bed covered in shit and vomit. She wasn't sure how to react, exactly. Something about the whole thing seemed... almost arousing.

He was disgusting, with globs of color ranging from yellow to brown, and his crotch cannon stood erect with morning.

She almost lost her balance as she came in through the window, accidentally pushing the ladder back onto the ground. She gasped and it crashed down. Loudly. At this, Kurama jumped from his slumber, witnessing his mother climbing on the bed and crawling towards him.

"M-mother...!" Kurama was frozen in fear.

His own mother was witnessing in this shameful position. He wasn't sure what he'd rather have. His mother knowing he was a demon, or this.

"Shuichi..." Shiori began, threading her fingers through his stiff poop hair, "I had no idea..." she finished, referring to the size of his dingledong.

It was that day Kurama decided brown really suited the walls of his room.

~*~*~*~**Owari**~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
